Be careful what you wish for
by party8089
Summary: James wants more out of life as a child of aphrodite nobody expects much, but when he hears a prophecy talking about an unlikely hero he thinks he is ready. Only he gets a lot more than he bargained for. Swearing and a little violence
1. prophecy

**Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its characters.**

"You were right, again" James looked over at his sister "I know" she said looking up from her phone "wait, what was I right about." James rolled his eyes at his twin Amelia. He sighed, "You told me I would get annoyed with your friend Amy and I did, so now I have to dump her." That got Amelia's attention she stood looking down at her brother, "You can't, she is my best friend, and really likes you, so convince her to dump you.  
James shook his head barely believing that five months earlier that had been his life, playing with the hearts of girls. Those had been easy times especially when you looked like he did; tall, tanned, handsome and fit. He missed his sister as they had gone their separate ways almost immediately after arriving at Camp Half-Blood. Amelia had decided on permanent hiatus from boys by joining the hunters of Artemis just day after finding out she was the daughter of Aphrodite. He was also a child of Aphrodite them being twins of course.

James didn't fit in with these people, not anymore anyway, they all acted how he used to before he made the journey north to Camp Half-Blood. He felt as though after killing all those monsters maybe he could be more than just eye candy, he could be somebody. His whole life he had gotten by on his looks and his looks alone, but not anymore his first chance he was taking a quest to prove that he was more than just a pretty face. Before he had no ambition and even now, admittedly, he was not very intelligent but with his courage and want for something more, he was ready for anything, a fact that he would later come to regret.

"From the depths of Tartarus an army shall rise,  
one shall lead, barely containing a mass this size  
and one to stand in the army's way  
shall stand and one shall fall of the two who play  
to stop this army a sword must be held  
powerful enough that one cannot be felled  
the sword is where one can scarcely return  
and even when found one may burn"

Just moments after hearing the prophecy James was already running to his room to pack he had to find this sword and quickly. In the back of his mind he knew it could be years before the prophecy was to come to being but that did not mean he couldn't help the future hero by finding the sword for him


	2. preparation

**FIVE MONTHS EARLIER**

"What was that" I looked over out towards the beach outside our house. Amelia looks at me, "no, you are not getting out of this that easily, you went out with h-" she was cut off by what sounded like screech of an angry animal coming from Father's study "Dad are you okay", Amelia calls as I run towards his study pulling on the door so fast I almost hit myself with it. When I look through the door something quickly flies out the window opposite me, I didn't get a good chance to look at it. The room is covered in blood and feathers and for some reasons small piles of what look like dust or ash. I look at my Father's desk he sits his face shoved in his book claw marks on his back and neck, blood all over his desk. I hear the screeching louder this time and nearly jump out of the room upon hearing the sound. I look to the wall covered by the closet, at least at this angle. I can see my father's college Javelin sticking out of from behind and there are a lot more feathers and blood over there. I cross at an angle as to not get too close. Behind the closet sat some kind of cross between a Chicken and a person, with the javelin sticking out of its leg.

 **PRESENT DAY**

I started packing, placing enough clothes to last me three days into my pack and slipping some ambrosia I had stolen from the kitchens. When officially sent on a quest you are given it, but as I was leaving on my own accord I had to take a bit, so little by little I stole enough to fill three sandwich bags which should be more than enough. I had heard the prophecy eight days earlier spending that time testing my skills and getting everything I would need. I had the ambrosia, a sword, a shield, my clothes, two flashlights, some batteries, $248 and three days worth of food. I looked around the cabin that had been my home for the past three months and felt the same sad feeling I felt when I left my other home. Unlike the last time I felt this feeling, I didn't have my sister here. Just to get here, we spent two months fighting across America. It felt like I had earned my right to stay here, then she left eight days later.

As I pack I hear the rest of the Aphrodite kids heading back from supper, I slid all my stuff beneath my bed. I needed one thing, the information, I needed to learn where exactly the sword could be and what sword it was. I headed to the Athena cabin someone in there was bound to know at least what sword it was. I was about to knock on the door when someone called from behind the cabin, "James over here." I looked around the cabin and saw Damien, one of the Athena kids, waving me over. I slowly walked over maybe, he could tell me what it was, besides talking to one out here meant no one could overhear and try to get to the sword first. "Damien, what are you doing over here?" I said as I walked towards him "Do you want to know where the sword is or not?" Damien said smiling crookedly. I stop, normally I'm good at hiding my emotions but there was no way I hid the surprise from hearing him utter those words. "You know a few Ares kids came by earlier looking for that info so you better hurry," He says still smiling "What do you want for the info," I say frowning at him. His smile widens "Me, want something, well maybe something small, take me with you." He says.

I look at him completely surprised by his response. "No" I looked at him completely shocked that he would want to go. "well then, I guess I'm heading to the the Ares cabin." He says smiling walking slowly towards the Ares cabin.


End file.
